A Single Bullet
by OrganizedMess
Summary: The worst has come, the unthinkable has happened. *UPDATED* Sloane's Reaction
1. Default Chapter

Title: The End is Here  
  
Author: Nicki D JAVAjavaJAVAxx@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; it belongs to a great man called JJ Abrams and ABC. Etc. etc.  
  
Summary: The worst has come, the unthinkable has arrived. Vaughn's reaction. Get your tissues our ladies; this one is a tearjerker.  
  
A/n: this is what happens when your bored and your mind wonders about ALIAS ;)  
  
  
  
She's dead.  
  
Sydney Bristow is dead.  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe it. She lay, not 10 ft., from him. Vaughn's eyes went wide as the perpetrators ran into the darkness. How could he have let this happen?  
  
One shot.  
  
One single shot.  
  
One single shot above her left eye did the job. A single bullet killed the remarkable Sydney Bristow. Vaughn felt tears rush to his eyes. He crawled towards her motionless body. His eyes gazed up and down her body, amazed that she was gone. Vaughn lifted his hand and wiped her hair out of her face. He lifted his hand and realized that some of her blood was smeared on him. "Syd," he breathed out, he hoped for a response, no he prayed for a response. Thought he knew it was impossible, too late. Just the smallest one would suffice for Vaughn now, a twitch of her hand or a blink of her eye or even a breath of air, "Sydney, don't do this to me," he said lifting her lifeless body, "Sydney, I need you," tears were now falling freely down his face, uncaring who saw, "Sydney please," he yelled now as he held her body close to his. Rocking back and forth, "Sydney please, I love you, I've always loved you. Please don't leave me," he cried into her hair.  
  
No response.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The funeral was no easier. Everybody was there. It was pouring down rain on an October morning. Vaughn stood off to the side, his eyes lifeless. He stared at the dark blue coffin, not moving an inch. Will and Francie sat in chairs, Francie crying uncontrollably on Will's shoulder. Will trying to be strong, just stared blankly at the coffin. Jack sat alone, his eyes glistening but no tear dared to fall. Vaughn couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. Losing his daughter his only daughter. The only one he pushed into SD-6, seemingly pushing her into her own deathbed. Sloane was nowhere in sight. That was the only happy thought in Vaughn's mind. If he had dared to show his face, Vaughn was unsure he could have controlled his actions. He did this to her. He didn't pull the trigger, but he killed Sydney. The small clan of people at the funeral watched sadly as they lowered her grave into the ground. Each one of them passed the ditch, almost as if in slow motion. Each one dropping a single rose ontop of the grave as a last payment of their respects. Vaughn was the last one, he dropped his rose but paused. Remebering all the good times he had with Sydney, the comforting, the laughter, the tears. Another tear escaped from his eye as he looked down upon the grave.  
  
"Goodbye Sydney Bristow," he said mournfully, "I love you," he then walked away from the grave site.  
  
*Lets hope this never happens! Lol, please leave a review! * 


	2. The Friend's Reaction

Title: A Single Bullet  
  
Author: Nicki D JAVAjavaJAVAxx@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; it belongs to a great man called JJ Abrams and ABC. Etc. etc.  
  
Summary: The worst has come, the unthinkable has arrived. Will and Francie's Reaction.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted a review! Here's my 2nd installment. The Friend's Reaction. Hope you enjoy! - Nicki  
  
  
  
Francie sat on the over sized couch, completely content as she watched her and Sydney's favorite movie "Casablanca." Francie constantly gave a glance over at the phone. 'She should have been home 2 hours ago,' she kept repeating herself, 'maybe she just missed her plane' was her knew excuse this time. She made them just to keep herself sane. To keep her mind from thinking something wrong has happened. 'Sydney is fine. You're just being a dork. Calm down Francie," she reminded herself. The power of it began to fade.  
  
The sudden shrill of the phone ringing made Francie jump. She clutched her chest as her heart nearly jumped out. Francie took a deep breath in and grabbed the phone. Just then Will walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Franc, do you have any-" he said but was interrupted as she quietly shushed him.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the phone, a slight quiver swept over her voice. The rest few moments seem like a blur. The voice, a deep haunting voice, told her there had been an accident. "She's what?" Francie asked, covering her mouth as a gasp came out. Will saw Francie collapse on the floor as she dropped the phone and quickly ran to her. She constantly screamed, "No, No, No" begging for this moment to be a dream.  
  
"Francie whats wrong?" Will asked kneeling in front of her, rubbing her arms with his hands as she rocked herself back and forth, her face buried in her hands, "Francie tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Sydney is- Sydney is-" she gasped as she looked at him. She paused for a moment, "gone" she said slightly above a whisper and collapsed in Will's arms, crying uncontrollably now.  
  
"Oh god," he breathed out. Tears welling up in his eyes. Will couldn't imagine what excuse they gave Francie for the reason why Sydney was gone. A mugging in some dark street ally, a car accident, it could be anything. But Will knew the truth. The CIA killed Sydney Bristow. SD-6 killed Sydney Bristow. Tears fell from his eyes as he held Francie tightly in his arms. She was gone, she was gone.  
  
The Funeral happened a week later. It was so small, so tiny. Only a handful of people came. Sydney deserved more than this, she should have a memorial, a huge funeral service with over 1,000 people. The whole nation owed their lives to this women and she gets a small funeral. Francie cried on Will's shoulder. All Will could do was mutter a few sympathetic words. He needed comforting himself. He held back his tears; he just stared at the coffin. Wondering if Sydney's body was actually inside the coffin or if they hadn't found it yet. Will let his eyes stray to Vaughn, he stood off to the side. His face blank and emotionless. Will knew the truth. Vaughn loved Sydney, it was so obvious. Now she was gone, whether she knew or didn't know of his love is unknown to any of them. Except Sydney, but now she is silenced forever.  
  
It was time to give our final good byes. Francie walked up to the coffin and felt it slightly with her fingertips. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stared at the coffin for a moment, and then lowered her head. Tears falling down onto the coffin. She looked up and left the coffin, not saying a word.  
  
Now it was Will turn. He walked up to the coffin almost as if in slow motion and placed his hands upon it. It felt so cold, so wet underneath his fingertips. Will allowed the rain to soak him, not caring as he looked upon the sad site. He opened his mouth but only one thing came out of his mouth, "Syd," the tears he was suppressing now were springing to life and falling down his face, mixing with the rain. He tried to say something else but found that he had lost his voice. Before he could break down in front of the coffin, in front of everyone there. Will walked away, only to look back once as Vaughn stepped up to the coffin. Will lowered his eyes, and then his head, continuing to walk away.  
  
*PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks * 


	3. Sloane's Reaction

Title: A Single Bullet  
  
Author: Nicki D JAVAjavaJAVAxx@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; it belongs to a great man called JJ Abrams and ABC. Etc. etc.  
  
Summary: The worst has come, the unthinkable has arrived. Sloane's reaction.  
  
A/N: Thank you once again to everyone this is my THIRD installment! Keep looking for updates; I think I have one more!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sloane sat in his office with a stack of papers sitting in front of them. He quickly scribbled on them and set them aside, it was Friday and he was ready to leave. Thoughts of seeing his wife again drifted happily through his head. He missed her so much it hurt but he was in the alliance now. The alliance had no room for romance, no room for love. Only room for the money, and the power. A knock interrupted Sloane's train of thought; he looked up and motioned the agent on the other side to enter, "Sorry to interrupt you sir." He said curtly. "It's alright, what is it you need to tell me?" he said, looking down and shifting through the papers. "Something has happened," he said and paused, "to one of our agents." Sloane stopped and looked up at the agent, urging with his eyes to continue, "Agent Bristow is dead, sir" Sloane's breath was caught in his throat and his eyes became watery. He swallowed it down and looked once again. "Please leave," he said, barely above a whisper. "But sir-" the agent tried to say but Sloane quickly lifted his hand to stop him.  
  
"Go," he said, and the agent obeyed and left. Sloane was left with his thoughts, his eyes searched for something to occupy him, anything to just keep him from crying.  
  
The women he referred to, as is daughter was gone, dead. The women he put in dangerous situations only for his success. The women he had lied to for so long, never hearing the truth, was dead. So this is what a conscious feels like.  
  
The day of the funeral Sloane never bothered to go. He had sent a team to set up a surveillance system and he watched it from his office. His eyes darted from one person to another. He recognized Will and Francie. Jack, of course, stood in the back. And a new man, one that Sloane had never seen before. He stood near the front, and Sloane became very suspicious. A friend, a brother, or a lover, any of these could have been a possibility. Sloane lowered his head in respect in Sydney's memory. Remembering the first time he had visited Jack's home and met Sydney, so small and little. Never realizing the force, the determination that baby girl had. She was born a spy, and she'll always be a spy in Sloane's mind. 


End file.
